Arthur Brown
'Arthur Brown '(born 11 March, 1962) was a pure-blood English wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1973 to June 1980. In his fifth year of school, he tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and he made the team as Beater. He played the position alongside John Bell until he graduated in 1980. He had an older brother, Nigel. During the First Wizarding War, he joined an Auror recruitment program along with his friend, John Bell. He was killed in a skirmish in the muggle village of Hadleigh, Suffolk, on 11 November, 1980. He was eighteen years old, and died defending a muggle family of four, which all perished. Coincidentally, his friend, John Bell, died in the same way only fourteen days later. Biography Early life Arthur was born in Upminster, Havering, Middlesex, England, on 11 March, 1962. He had an older brother, Nigel. Upminster is a suburban town in East London, England, and part of the London Borough of Havering. Located 16.5 miles (26.6 km) east-northeast of Charing Cross, it is one of the locally important district centres identified in the London Plan, and comprises a number of shopping streets and a large residential area. Historically a rural village, it formed an ancient parish in the county of Essex. Hogwarts years Arthur Brown received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1973. Before attending, he likely purchased his wand, which was made of rowan and unicorn hair, from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1973, and later that night, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Fourth year He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his fourth year of school, wanting to be Beater. He made the team and played the position alongside John Bell, who he got to know quite well. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team, newly captained by James Potter, won the Inter-House Tournament as they beat Slytherin by 530 points, in perhaps the most grueling game ever witnessed by Hogwarts Students in a decade. The Gryffindor team members consisted of Sirius Black, the Keeper, John Bell, Arthur Brown's fellow Beater, as well as Captain James Potter, Geoffrey Fawley and Marlene McKinnon, Chasers, and Phoebe Dawson, Seeker. This match was particularly gruelling in part because Regulus Black, the starting Slytherin Seeker, got ill just before the match, and Slytherin Captain Lucinda Talkalot was forced to replace him with his classmate, Ambrose Greeengrass, who had never played a match of Quidditch before in his life. Greengrass had no idea how to look for the Snitch. Arthur's teammate, John, knocked out the Slytherin Keeper, Euan Evermonde, with a bludger about thirty minutes into play, which only contributed to Slytherin's monumental loss. Fifth year In Arthur's fifth year, Marina Ogilvy, a second year, was added to the team lineup as a substitute. The Gryffindors then lost to Slytherin in the semi-final, with Regulus Black as Slytherin's new captain, restored in his position as Seeker. Captain James Potter graduated that June. Arthur sat his O.W.L.s and managed passing grades in most subjects. Sixth year The Gryffindor Quidditch Team made a number of changes going into the 1978-1979 school year. Geoffrey Fawley was made the new captain, replacing James Potter. Phoebe Dawson switched to playing Chaser, as Marina Ogilvy, then in her third year, became the starting Seeker. Isobel Campbell, a fifth year, joined the team as Gryffindor's third chaser, replacing Marlene McKinnon. Additionally, Peter Liddell, a sixth-year, was added to replace Sirius Black, who had also graduated the year before. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament this year, although this was helped in part by Slytherin's disorganization during this time. Their Seeker and Captain, Regulus Black, never returned to school after Easter 1979, and was reported dead as a result of the war. Evan Rosier took over as Captain of Slytherin, but his heart was not really into it. Ambrose Greengrass, to every Slytherin's chagrin, became the starting seeker in Black's place. As a result, the Gryffindor Quidditch team beat them easily in a Quidditch final that lasted almost under an hour. Seventh year Arthur took over from Geoffrey Fawley as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the 1979-1980 school year after being given the position by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Arthur added Ruthie MacCallum, a fourth year, to the team, after a long tryout. She was given Fawley's spot as Chaser. They won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup once more. Arthur graduated from Hogwarts with ten N.E.W.T.s. First Wizarding War and death (1980) Alongside his friend and former teammate, John Bell, Arthur decided to join an Auror recruitment program that was being sponsored by the Ministry. The pay looked promising to Arthur, and he and John applied. They became Auror trainees in a little over a few weeks after graduating. The special program, sponsored by Bartemius Crouch Sr., Alastor Moody, and Frank Longbottom, sent recruits out with little to no training to aid in fighting in the war. As a result, many of these recruits were unfortunately killed by Death Eaters on the front lines, Arthur and John included. Skirmish at Hadleigh On 11 November, 1980, just four months after Arthur finished school, he was sent to Hadleigh, Suffolk, where there were rumours of an attack on the muggle village. Sure enough, Death Eaters attacked, and Arthur was killed defending a muggle family of four, who also unfortunately perished. He was eighteen years old. Coincidentally, his friend and former teammate, John Bell, died in the same way, only fourteen days later. Etymology It could be derived from the Celtic elements artos, "bear," combined with viros "man" or rigos "king". Arthur is the name of the central character in Arthurian legend, a 6th-century king of the Britons who resisted Saxon invaders. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1960s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1973 Category:Aurors Category:Pure-bloods Category:First Wizarding War deaths Category:Skirmish at Hadleigh (1980) Category:Whitlock family descendants Category:Gryffindors Category:Beaters Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Brown family Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Rowan wand Category:Died in Battle Category:Pisces Category:Marchbanks family descendants Category:House of Gamp descendants